


Only For Me

by CJRyan



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Freakytits - Freeform, Governor Ferguson - Freeform, My First Smut, Smut, The Freak - Freeform, Vinegar Tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJRyan/pseuds/CJRyan
Summary: I have been sitting with this FreakyTits story for some time. I've been reluctant to post since this is my first go at this type of writing. With the beginning of season 7 of Wentworth underway, I thought I'd throw this out into the universe. I hope you all enjoy!





	Only For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting with this FreakyTits story for some time. I've been reluctant to post since this is my first go at this type of writing. With the beginning of season 7 of Wentworth underway, I thought I'd throw this out into the universe. I hope you all enjoy!

I have never allowed someone into my personal safe havens as much as I have now accepted Vera into them. She truly has consumed me from moment one. She is seemingly everything I am not - sweet, gentle, caring, loving. But I am learning. I am finding my footing to become a less abrasive version of msyelf with her guidance. 

Me? Taking lessons from someone else? 

It's hard to believe, really. Yet ... here we are. Vera knows my personal sanctuaries are so very private to me. My home, my bed, my office. She has somehow managed to infiltrate two of the three thusfar. Tonight, she demands to take the third. 

The slate gray door comes closer into focus. I read my own name upon it.  
Ms. Joan Ferguson - Governor.  
I tug at the last button of my uniform jacket straightening it with military precision and raise my chin at the idea of all those who are beneath me. I clear my head as only one will bend to my grasp completely. Or perhaps, I will bend to hers. 

Vera and I enter my office with purpose. The hour is late. All is quiet and still. She leads me over to my side of the desk where I usually preside over prsioners and officers alike. I move to lower myself onto my leather throne out of sheer habit but she kicks it swiftly. It rolls recklessly away from us. I follow it with my eyes only. 

Little mouse has come to play I see. 

I pick her up quickly, sitting her atop the cool wooden desk. We're both after the same thing in this moment but I never thought it would ever be here of all places. This is where I hold all of the power. The exact place I feel more like myself than anywhere else on this Earth. I just might lose control if given an ounce of opportunity. 

Keep yourself in check, Joan. Emotion leads to mistakes. 

I must remind myself of this. My jaw clinches down tightly. I watch as Vera reaches up to release her hair from the twist at the back of her head. She knows I usually prefer her hair down when we make love and when we do this. Fuck. She knows my preferences. No one has ever taken the time or energy to study me like she has. This type of gesture never goes unnoticed.  
"Leave it" I demand. It makes her look authoritative but softens her at the same time. I draw myself close to her. Out of the blue, this scenario begins to sicken my stomach. 

I need this to be clean. It has to be clean. 

I push the thought from my mind as quickly as it enters allowing my emotions to lead me like never before. I forget about the cleanliness of my office watching as her skirt rides up her thighs enough to make me slowly coat my lips with my tongue. Feeling this massive vulnerability in my chest, my head and ... elsewhere is certainly a feeling I had long forgotten but here it is again rearing it's head and for her. In the here and now, it is only us. The prison walls are eerily silent. My office is only lit by the shimmer of the outside lights in the yard pushing through the windows. She wraps her arms around my shoulders strong enough to draw me even closer to her. The heat from her breath on my neck sends a shiver down my spine. My lips barely touch her lobe as I whisper low.  
"You want it?"  
Her nails immediately dig into my shoulders where my precious crowns lie. A muffled sigh leaves her mouth along with an eager 'Yes, Governor" while burying her face into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. She knows what saying that does to me. I feel my center warm and all parts of me drip with excitement immediately. She's already eager to have me inside of her. She always is. My Vera, so obedient and willing to give into me at a moments notice. I inhale deeply. 

Take her all in, Joan. Devour her.

"Good girl" I sigh out. I beam with pride. I soon realize that foreplay would be a waste. That isn't what we are here for.

I slip my index finger between her legs and slide her panties to the side. I already know what waits for me. My most prized possession just begging to be claimed. Bare. I asked and it is clear she wanted to please me. My Vera has succeeded. Quickly one, then two and now three of my fingers take her. The slippery sound and sultry smell of satisfaction fill the air around us. I pump deep inside of her and build the monotonous rhythm she craves so much. I'm taking her much more harshly than intended but she doesn't seem to mind. Neither do I. I sink my teeth into the small part of her neck that peeks from her uniform collar and suck. I lick upwards to her jaw. It's tight and militant. She means business. I taught her that. 

Very good, Vera. 

I can tell she's biting down on her bottom lip, eyes closed, fully concentrating on the task at hand even though I can't see her face. I allow shallow guttural sounds to escape me while she rocks her hips as much as possible against me and my desk. 

It's almost time, my sweet girl. 

I pull my head back to force our faces close together. I want her to look at me and watch as I drain every single ounce of her soul from her body.  
"Look at me, Vera."  
She immediately obeys. Her icy blue eyes meet my gaze as I go in for the kill. Our foreheads almost touching as we watch one another without so much as a blink. Neither of us want to miss a moment of this. I pull her leg around my hip bringing her that much closer to me. She slides forward, teetering dangerously close to the edge of the desk. I'm drowning inside of her. My cunt, my hand, her cunt, all so very close. I thrust my hips inward against the back of my hand to force my myself into her as deep as I can possibly go. She gasps. I push upward curling the tips of my fingers into her sweetest of places. One, two, three times. I continue over and over with the motion all women crumble for. I push and rotate against her clit with my thumb. She's ready.  
"Cum for me ... Now." It sounds harsh. It's meant to.  
Right on cue, she does just as I say. Vera throws her head back and lets go of a pent-up, powerful moan. She screams my name within the walls of my office. The sound echos in my ears as she continues to ride my fingers hard. The sound of victory is crystal clear. She slows her sweet hips on my wrist. Her grasp around my shoulders is tight, powerful even. Her insides constrict around me. She's fully bearing down on me still. She won't let go. The sweat on her forehead indicates a job well done. I allow a devious smile to grace my lips. She smiles back with a light giggle attempting to gain any sort of composure. She lightly shakes her head attempting to make the room still once more. I soon remove my sopping hand from her gently. Vera's delicate hands cup my face and she presses her lips to mine. She slips her tongue slowly into my mouth. 

The passion this woman possesses for me is unfathomable. 

I soon break our kiss. I stand to my full height looking down my nose gazing across the territory of which I have just conquered. The innocence. The fragility of my dearest Vera. However, I am soon reminded of just how weak I am for her. I run the back of my hand down her blushed cheek. There is a darkness inside of me that wants to see her cheeks reddened by other means. I resist the urge to fulfill my inherent needs. For now. She tries to touch and kiss my hand. 

Ah, ah, ah, Vera. 

I rest my hands on her smooth, tanned thighs as I gracefully drop to my knees. Her eyes widen. Under normal circumstances, she kneels before me to worship but tonight, I bow to her. I bide my time. I soon slip her out of the black panties and pool her skirt at her delicate hips. Instinctively, she spreads her legs again. Just for me. Always for me. Only for me.


End file.
